


Fenrir Greyback's Bitch

by 1kinkyslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Collars, Confined/Caged, Crossdressing, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Puppy Play, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Werewolves, beastality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kinkyslytherin/pseuds/1kinkyslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry lost against Voldemort in the final battle, everyone thought he would die. But Voldemort had another idea. Voldemort gave him to………….Fenrir Greyback to do as he wished. Kill, turn, eat, whatever he wished. So what did he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Besides getting Harry Potter from the Dark Lord ( who had been planning to give Harry to him if he lived for a while) he got Hogwarts and the Forbidden forest  as well for not just he but his pack too.

Harry of course put up a fight as he was dragged into the Hogwarts dungeons, but without a wand ( as it had been snapped) he could do nothing. Fenrir threw Harry into the smallest and most secure cells, then he walked into the cell and locked the door. Fenrir turned and looked at Harry cuts and dirt covering his naked body. Fenrir cast both a cleaning charm and a healing one.

“Can’t have my new bitch getting sick and dying. Can we?”

Then he proceeded to cast other spells and charms on things he conjured, and since he thought he would be getting Harry he knew everything he was going to do to him. First he conjured a collar, which had a dog tag on it that read “Property of Fenrir Greyback”, Then he placed wards, a locking charm, a compulsion charm, and a slavery spell on it. The slavery spell it self would punish Harry if he did anything to displease Fenrir, as well as bind him to Fenrir for as long as Fenrir wished.

One of the wards on it limited Harry, so he couldn’t go any further away from Fenrir than three hundred feet without being in pain. Another took away Harry’s ability to speak unless spoken to, as well as his ability to stand unless ordered to. The last ward protected Harry from being turned into a werewolf. The locking charm made it so that the collar could only be removed by Fenrir. And the compulsion charm made Harry get aroused by whatever Fenrir wished.

After conjuring and spelling the collar he petrified Harry to keep him still so he could get the collar on Harry.  Once the collar was on he removed the spell and proceeded to conjure other things. First he conjured a pair of doggy mitts (that looked like a dogs paws), the ones used to protect a dog's paws in winter. Fenrir charmed them with sticking charms so they couldn’t be removed. As he went to put them on Harry, Harry backed away but immediately stopped and whimpered in pain for the slavery spell punished him, and allowed Fenrir to put the mitts on his hands effectively making it impossible for him to use his hands like anything other than paws.

Then he conjured a cock ring that tightened once in place. He placed Harry on his back and willed Harry through the compulsion charm to get hard. As he placed it on Harry’s erect penis Fenrir said,” bitches don’t get to come. Unless their masters wish them to.” And he decided that he would keep Harry almost constantly aroused.  

As he ordered Harry to lay on his stomach Fenrir conjured a but plug and spelled it to like everything else, to only be removed by him, as well as a charm to remove any waste so it realistically never had to be removed. He also charmed it so it vibrated when he wished, it was also long enough that whenever it moved it would hit Harry’s prostate.

After working the plug into Harry he stood up and looked at Harry. Who was whimpering in arousal.

And the last thing Fenrir conjured was a leash.

******

As Fenrir’s pack now owned Hogwarts they changed the castle from being a school to a castle castle. So instead to classrooms they were personal chambers, libraries, dueling rooms, and other rooms you would find in a wizarding castle.

Fenrir chose Gryffindor tower to change into his personal chambers.

******

It took forever to get Harry  up the stairs, seeing as he had to crawl like a dog, a bitch, Fenrir’s bitch, just like he wanted.

After Fenrir conjured and changed everything he wanted in his bedroom, bathroom, and living room like he wanted, then he started on Harry’s things. He first conjured two kenials one for the living room and the other for the bedroom. Each with a dog bed, food bowls and water dispensers, the only way to get water out of them was to suck on a fake cock which only when sucked on released water.

Before Fenrir put Harry in the kenal in his bedroom he bit Harry on the shoulder marking Harry as his, then once Harry was in the kenal Fenrir left to go take care of things, like repairing his packs castle, and helping the dark lord. 


	2. Chapter 2

For the better part of the week after the final battle he left Harry alone, and only checked to make sure his new bitch was still healthy and alive. This made Harry hopeful.

After over a week when Fenrir was done doing what he was obligated to do he decided he was going to play with his new toy. He let Harry out of the kennel and Harry tried to run only to be stopped by the slavery collar when it punished him. This made Fenrir extremely pissed he had been hoping that after a long week of only work that he could have some fun.

He stalked over to where Harry was on the floor whimpering in pain, grabbed him by his slightly long hair and yanked him off the ground getting a pain filled yelp. “ You stupid bitch! Ya know I wasn’t planning to use this so soon but you need to be taught a good hard lesson.”

He dropped Harry on the floor and the first thing he did was change the ward on the collar that stopped him from speaking unless spoken to, but now he couldn’t speak at all, only make noises. Then he cast a spell that he was planning to use for months.

“Mutari in canis generatiua system!” As he cast the spell Harry began shrieking in pain, as the spell changed his organs.

After the spell ended and Harry stopped screaming Fenrir told Harry what it did. “As you are now my bitch that also makes you my mate which means you get the privilege of bearing my pups. The spell I just cast changed you so that you can bare children, just like a bitch, just like a dog. Which also means you’ll go into heat like a dog and it will smell like a bitch in heat when you do. Just to let you know a heat is, it’s the time of the month when you can get pregnant the easiest.”

“As your first punishment, and I think it will be your last, you're going to be pregnant. Not with my pups thought or any mans, and it may take you awhile to get pregnant but how you're getting pregnant is also part of the punishment. And what I will do with your pups after is punishment as well.”

“Anyway I’ll be back with the father of your first pups soon,” said Fenrir as he put Harry back into the kennel.

******

Two hours later Fenrir came back with..........a dog. And it all clicked. The dog was going to fuck Harry, the dog was going to get him pregnant. Harry would truly be a bitch.

“I can tell by the look on your face that you understand at least part of the punishment. Oh and by the way the spell I cast on you will cause you to have a week long heat every month, as long as you're not pregnant. And just to let you know your first starts tomorrow.”

Fenrir stopped talking to conjure toys and a bed for the black lab he brought to fuck Harry.

“Oh I almost forgot I have something to tell you, but first I want to introduce you to the father of your first pups. Now you know that godfather of your’s Sirius Black, the animagus, he’s what made me decide to get a black dog and can you guess his name, it’s Sirius. I’ll be keeping him as well. Anyways............I forgot what I was going to tell you, must not have been important. You better try and sleep you won't be getting much for the next week because Sirius here is going to be fucking you and fucking you, almost non-stop for the rest of the week.”

******

When Harry woke up the next morning he knew he had gone into heat. Besides the fact that Sirius was trying to get in his kennel he could feel his passage way slicking up, but with the plug in his arse it was stuck there. And he could also feel the need, he was hard and leaking, much like always, as Fenrir kept Harry hard for hours on end. But for the past three days Harry had only gotten hard when the plug hit his prostate or vibrated.

******

It was over an hour after Harry woke before Fenrir woke up and came into the living room to see Sirius pacing in front of Harry’s kennel, and Harry trying to get friction on his cock and his arse at the same time, but barely getting any.

“Tsk,tsk,tsk. Harry you little wanton bitch. So hungry for a cock up your arse. I suppose I should give you what you want.”

Before he let Harry out of the kennel he petrified Sirius so the dog didn’t just go running at Harry.

He attached Harry’s leash to the collar and walked him out of the kennel, where he tied the leash to the outside to the kennel to keep Harry from being able to get away from Sirius.  Then he took the plug out of Harry’s arse, but he was unprepared for the large amount of natural lubricant that flowed out.

“You bitch. You must have been ready for hours,” said Fenrir as he vanished the puddle on the floor and cleaned the plug. Then walking over to one of the comfy chairs he sat down, ready to watch and released Sirius. Who took no time running over to Harry and got ready to mount him. within seconds Sirius was in Harry and pounding away. As Sirius was pounding away Harry was rutting and rubbing against the floor as he tried to both come and get the cock ring off. Then as they got to the end of round one Harry squeaked in surprise as he felt Sirius’s knot start to swell. Then fill Harry trapping Sirius in Harry for half an hour, and an hour after that it started again. And continued like that for the rest of the week.

******

By the end of the week Harry couldn’t stay awake and feel into a deep sleep while Sirius was still pounding in him, and stayed asleep for two days.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry woke up he was still extremely sore from his week long heat.

“And the bitch finally decides to wake.”

Harry turned his head and focused his glasses free eyes on Fenrir, as the day after the final battle he got Harry’s eyes fixed saying that dogs don’t have glasses and they made him look ugly.

“Sirius is a very good dog, and got you pregnant just like I wanted. Now dog pregnancies last two months, and even though you're pregnant part of your punishment that would be over I’ve decided to continue. Sirius here is going to fuck you whenever I wish, normally he would only fuck you when you're in heat but, I came up with a spell that makes him think you're in heat whenever I cast it. And since you can only get pregnant during your heat there's no reason to not have him fuck you.”

******

And so for the next two months Harry grew with the puppies inside him and got fucked on a regular basis by Sirius.

*****

Then the two months were up and Harry was in labor. Harry had been scared for this day, scared for what Fenrir was hinting to what he was going to do to Harry’s pups.

As Harry went into labor Fenrir took Harry to the Great hall. Which was now got used as a living room and dining room. When they got their Harry was slightly surprised to see Fenrir’s whole pack and some of their bitches, and like Harry some were pregnant. A few were dressed in clothes, others were like Harry, on a leash, and some were turned. Harry recognized Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, one of the Patil twins, Katie Bell, Dennis Creevy, Cho Chang, and a few others the recognized as students but didn’t know their names.

“My bitch disobeyed me and as punishment I had a dog fuck him and get him pregnant. Now my bitch is in labor and the last part of his punishment is almost here. I will say what that is when the last is born. There are six puppies in my bitch so get comfy this may take two or three hours.”

*****

Two hours later the last puppy was born, and the last part of Harry’s punishment started.

“Now that the last is born my bitch’s final punishment is to watch as................ we eat the puppies.”

Harry let out a scream and started whimpering, then to try and save his puppies he went over to Fenrir and tried to beg as best he could. Just before they other werewolfs started to eat the live puppies Fenrir stopped them. “Wait.”

“Do you want me to spare their lives?” Asked Fenrir. Harry nodded yes.

“What should I do with them then?” Asked Fenrir as he changed the wards back to where Harry could only talk if spoke too.

“P-p-pl-please........let-let them live.......I-I’ll do anything,.........just don’t kill them,” sobbed Harry.

“Should I give them to my pack as pets? Should I allow you to see them and take care of them?”

Harry knew it was a trick and said,” it’s your choice.........m-ma-master, all I ask is that they live.”

“Good answer bitch.......In return for whatever I want from my bitch, I promised that the pups would not be killed. To show I mean what I say I wish to cast an unbreakable vow.........Those of you that will take care of the pups may take one.”

“You,” said Fenrir pointing at one of the members of his pack as a few others grabbed some of the pups. “Come here and perform the spell.”

“Do you Fenrir Greyback swear that none of Harry Potter’s children, human or otherwise shall be killed if you can prevent it?”

“I do.”

“Do you Harry Potter accept this vow and vow in return to do anything and everything Fenrir Greyback wishes of you?”

“I-I do.”

The air around them glowed as the vow was formed.

*****

Three days later Harry was fully healed and had accepted that he would probably never see the pups he gave birth to. And Fenrir would still have Sirius fuck Harry.

“Do you like being mine?”

Harry bowed his head,” yes, master.”

“Do you like sucking that cock to get your water bitch?”

Harry blushed,” yes, master.”

“Do you like it when Sirius fucks you?”

“Master?”

“Do you like being fucked by a dog like the bitch in heat you are? Do you like being knotted, having a dog prick inside you?”

Harry blushed right to his shoulders, he did like it. It pleased his master that he liked it, and when he pleased his master he didn’t get punished, it didn’t hurt. “Y-yes, m-ma-master.”

Fenrir laughed,”good bitch.” Then Fenrir started petting him on the head. Harry arched into it, he liked it. It was one of the effects of the spell that gave him a bitch’s heat.

“Bitch I have another question for you. Well it’s not really a question, but a choice. One, things can stay the way they are now, except I’ll be fucking you as well as Sirius. Who will still fuck you whenever I choose, but you will remain like this, as if you were a dog. Two, you can still like be a dog when you choose and have Sirius fuck you when you choose. I’ll fuck you when I want, but you can be treated like a human when you want. Three, you can be as much of a human as possible and never have to act like a dog or be fucked by Sirius, and I’ll still fuck you whenever I want.”

“The details for the one you choose can be sorted out later. But you must choose, and this will most likely be the only choice in the rest of your life that I’ll allow you to make. Or things will stay the way they are, and you’ll have no choice. Ever.”

_He’s giving me a choice?_ Thought Harry. _Well I do like being like a dog sometimes, and it pleases my master. And I like being fucked by a dog. But I don’t like that I have no choices so not number one. And number three means no being like a dog or getting fucked by one, and I don’t think my master likes that one, so number two_.

“Well?”

“Two, master.”

“You're sure? This is your only choice, if you change your mind there is no second chance.”

“Yes, master, I am sure.”


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after Harry made his decision Fenrir had Sirius fuck Harry again and like most days he wanked off to it coming all over Harry as Sirius pounded into him.

****

*****

****

From a not human stand point things got better for Harry over the two weeks since he made his decision. He got to stay out the the kennels longer and sometimes if he was lucky and pleased Fenrir, Fenrir would allow Harry to sleep at the foot of his bed.

****

Now up till now Harry had only ever had sex (if it could be called that) with Sirius, Fenrir hadn't touched him, hadn’t marked him, hadn’t claimed him.

****

But after a particularly good day, he wanted what was his, to fuck this bitch, to claim his bitch, and so he did.

****

*****

****

When he got back to Hogwarts, and to his rooms, he realized he had totally forgot what the day was. It was the day Harry’s heat started.

****

Harry was rutting against the cage, and Sirius, well he wanted in.

****

As the door closed Harry looked up at Fenrir with pleading eyes, despite the fact that Harry could speak whenever he wanted, but he rarely talked unless Fenrir talked to him.

****

Just after he closed to the door Harry’s scent hit him like a brick wall, and as a werewolf it appealed to Fenrir, like it did to Sirius.

****

He could stop now even if he wanted to, he had wanted to take Harry that night, and now with the fact he was in heat. It took all of Fenrir’s will to not taked Harry then and their. He first grabbed Sirius’ collar and put him in the kitchen so he could take Harry out of the kennel, and to his room without Sirius trying to mount him.

****

After he opened the kennel door and there was Harry on his hands and knees nudging at Fenrir’s cock through his trousers in a silent plea to be taken, to be claimed, to be fucked.

****

“Oh you are a wanton bitch, aren't you? Begging for my cock, I bet you want it so bad you’d do anything. You’d beg me to fuck you every minute of your heat, and I’d bet you’d love it even more if you would end you pregnant with my pup’s after. But I suppose there would be only one pup as it would be human, for the most part.”

****

“Yes master, please. Please!”

****

“I wonder.......should I fuck you here one the floor with you on your hands and knees like the bitch you are, or should I fuck you on the bed? Hun? What one should I do?”

****

“It’s your choice my master,” said Harry, his eyes filled with need and lust, for Fenrir, as he was pulled into Fenrir’s bedroom. Fenrir slapped Harry’s arse and said in return,” good bitch, very good bitch. But can my bitch be better?” And he pulled his hard prick out of his trousers. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight, he inched forward and started to lap at the hard prick in front of him. Occasionally Harry would stop licking and stop and a spot and suck. Harry alternated between sucking in a spot, to putting his mouth around the tip, around Fenrir’s whole cock, to licking it. Right before Fenrir came he took and put his whole prick in Harry’s warm and wet mouth and came down this throat.

****

“Get on the bed and your hands and knees my pet, I’m going you make you mine, I’m going to fuck you good and hard till you can’t handle it, every day of your heat, and you're going to have my pup. I will make you feel like being fucked by Sirius and carrying his pups was nothing compared to what I’m going to give you and do to you.”

****

“Please master! Please, I need you master, I want you, I’m honored master I want to be yours, I want to be heavy with your pup so bad my master! Please!”


	5. Chapter 5

 

Hearing how sluty and wanton his gorgeouse little bitch that was under him sounded, Fenrir could barely handle himself, he wanted his Harry under him begging and whimpering.

 

“How bad do you want my cock, my cock hard and pounding in you, huh bitch? Bad enough to please me before, I give you what you want? Before I make you scream out for me your master?”

 

“Yes, master. Please master, I’ll give you anything you want, I’ll do anything you want. Please master, please I need you so bad, I need your big hard cock pounding in me.”

 

“In where, my bitch?”

 

“I-in m-my.......i-in..........my wet and sluty.........p-pu-pussy, master.” Fenrir had taken to calling his opening pusssy, and cunt. He sounded so good and willing that Fenrir forgot about Harry giving him a blowjob before he fucked him and just went right into fucking his pet.

 

As Fenrir pulled the plug in Harry’s arse out, unlike last time, he was prepared for the large amount of natural lubrication that Harry’s body produced when he came into his heat, to come pouring out, and vanished it before it touched the bed. Then before Harry started begging Fenrir again, Fenrir pushed into Harry’s tight heat, and pounded him into the bed.

 

A few minutes later Fenrir knott formed and held him in Harry, as he came hard and bit Harry on the shoulder, officially marking him as his mate.

 

*****

 

The next six days went the same as Harry’s first heat with Sirius, get pounded into, sleep, and repeat.

 

*****

 

“Master I-I’m pregnant with twins?”

 

“Yes, my mate, you're going to become round with my pups. And you’ll be screaming master the whole time, when I fuck you and when you're having my pups, and even after. For you are mine!”

 

*****

 

After two months (six to seven being the length of werewolf pregnancies) Harry started to show, as well as get small breasts. Fenrir was so happy that his mate was able to provide for their pups, (Harry had not been able to breastfeed for the pups he carried before but because his body wasn’t able to produce milk fast enough as he was only pregnant two months.)

 

And in those two months Fenrir had started to like Harry being more like a person. He started buying Harry gifts, mostly clothes, like lingerie, and other girls clothes, such as dresses. And he also bought Harry a new wand, as he was now trusted with magic.

 

And thus they started acting like a remotely real couple, they were happy as odd as it sounded. Harry was acting and being treated like a human again, Fenrir even asked if Harry wanted the collar around his neck to be taken off, Harry replied it reminded him of who loved and cared for him. He was also able to do as he wished, like take a walk outside, or even in others parts of the castle. And on his walks on the grounds and in the castle he saw the other DA members and students that were taken or given to the packs members as mates. And like Harry most were now happy and two others were pregnant as well.

 

He was even sleeping in Fenrir’s bed, with him. They became as close to a couple as they could. But even though Fenrir gave Harry the option of seeing and being around the pups he had before, but Harry said no, saying that he never knew them and the only thing that mattered was that they were cared for, besides they wouldn’t know who he really was.

 

*****

 

And just when Harry thought nothing could get any weirder in his life he and Fenrir got a gift from Voldemort or the dark lord as Harry now called him, as he now supported him because of his master, (he was also the main reason Harry got to do magic again).

 

It was delivered just after lunch on Harry’s birthday, almost three months after Harry  got pregnant, not very long after Fenrir had made Harry come a third time in that very hour.

 

The gift was Draco Malfoy. Cut, bruised, and in a small cage.

 

“W-what’s this for?”

 

“Our lord is extremely displeased with this bitch, and has finally had enough of the screw up’s and trouble he’s caused, and as he is pleased with your mate Fenrir this is a........... birthday gift if you will. He knows of your mates hatred of this bitch, how he made your mate miserable and, our lord felt it would be a gift for you both, to keep of course.”

 

Looking pleased Fenrir said,”ah....tell our lord the gift is well appreciated.”

 

“Oh, before I forget, his wand.........Our lord wishes it to be snapped, and as another smaller gift he thought it would be a good idea for Harry to be adble do it in front of him.”

 

As the minor death eater left Harry whipped out his wand (while taking Draco’s) and levitated the cage with the sleeping Malfoy in it in their quarters. Where Sirius came over to smell the new gift.

 

“Master can I do it? Can I play with him, master? Can I make him even more of a bitch, have Sirius fuck is worthless ass? I want to make him feel dirty and totally worthless.”

 

“Yes, I want to play as well but, you may play with him.”

 

Harry cackled with uncontrolled glee, that would have made Bellatrix very proud, and with the way Fenrir has him dressed he could very well be her twin. His hair long, wearing a dress that made him look even more like a girl, especially with breasts. ”Reinnervate!”

 

Draco’s eyes shot wide open as the spell immediately woke him, and he took in his surroundings. Then he shrieked when he realized that he was in a cage, and then he saw Harry and sneered. ”What the hell did you do you filthy mudblood bitch? Release me!”

 

“Sorry Drakie-poo but your mine now, our lord is very displeased with you and has given you to me as a gift, so you have no right to order me you bitch, you're mine and the only person here that can order me is my master. And as such he won’t stop me either, so you are mine.” And then Harry conjured a collar right around Draco’s neck, that has no opening, just a ring of solid leather. “And to show how much you are mine, does this look familiar to you?” Asks Harry as he brings Draco’s wand into his view.

 

“Why do you have my wand? Give it back you bitch!”

 

“No, sorry can’t, even if I wanted to. You see it was a gift like you, but unlike you I was given an order about what to do with this wand.” And a few inches from Draco’s face Harry snaps the wand.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that you all for being patient

“How dare you?! How dare you snap my wand?!”

“How dare I? How dare I? I am your mistress, you are mine, you belong to me, you're my property, I have every right, and I was ordered to do so anyway, our lord would have done it but he decided to gave me the pleasure of doing so myself.” Then Harry activated the wards on the collar, silence unless spoken to (but he could still make sounds like coughing), obedience, slavery, punishment, then he cast a modified version of the spell Fenrir used on him that gave him a bitches reproductive system. The spell Fenrir cast gave him it all, the one Harry cast just gave him the smell. Which means unlike Harry he couldn’t get pregnant, and their would be no natural preparation to be fucked and have a knot in him. As well as he could choose how long the he smelled like he was in heat, whenever he did, it also meant he wouldn't get any pleasure for it like Harry had.

And Harry had chosen now to make him smell like a bitch in heat, the smell of a bitch in heat hit Fenrir, it wasn’t as appealing as Harry but still, it smelled good. So he turned the smell of bitch that was turning him on, to Harry, by pulling him into a hot kiss, as Sirius came over and started whining at the good smelling bitch he couldn't get to.

Harry pulled out of the kiss at Sirius’s whining, so Fenrir started kissing his neck. “Oh sorry, here have fun with your new bitch.” And vanished the small cage Draco was in, then said to Fenrir,” let’s move to the couch, and you can fuck me and we can both watch the little stuck up bitch getting fucked by a..........animal. Being made into a true bitch.”

And that he was, by the time they sat on the Sirius had already entered Draco and Draco was trying to arch away, his mouth open in a silent scream. And as Sirius started to pound into Draco, he kept trying to get away. And just before Harry was going to cast a sticking charm on Draco, Sirius was getting fed up with the bitch under him moving, so stopped pounding into Draco and he bit Draco’s shoulder, not hard enough to break through his skin, but to get him to understand he better stop moving. Then Sirius started pounding into Draco again he let out the whimpers he had been holding back. 

And before long, Sirius was done. Draco let out a pain filled shriek, Harry and Fenrir knowing it was Sirius knott forming, but not caring as they were mostly lost in themselves, and it was almost over. Harry having been finished being fucked by Fenrir stood up and conjured a plug that was long and thick, and it also vibrated, then waited for Sirius to leave Draco.

As Sirius pulled out, blood and cum slowly coming out of Draco’s torn opening before Harry pushed the plug in. Then he cast a cleaning charm on Sirius, but not on Draco. Then he canceled the spell that gave Draco the smell of a bitch in heat. And he dragged him by the collar over to the kennel in the corner, pushed him in, and locked the door.

Then he remembered the plug and it started vibrating, to which it hit Draco’s prostate causing him to get hard, so Harry conjured a cock ring. Causing Draco to whimper more than he was.

“Welcome to your new room,” and conjured a covering for the kennel plunging Draco into darkness.

“Was that really necessary, putting him in total darkness, and with blood and cum all over him. I even cleaned it off you, and you were the enemy when you were given to me.”

“That little shit deserves it, he has always thought he was above everyone else, he made my life even more hell than our lord, all he did was made it so I never knew my parents, and try to kill me, which all death eaters did anyways, but Draco almost everyday made my life hell. I want him to pay.”

“I wasn’t saying he didn’t but.............never mind. Lets take Sirius for his walk, anyway I found something the other day I really want to show you, it is your birthday after all.”

“Ok, come on Sirius lets go.”

*****

“Ok now close your eyes.”

“What?! Why?”

“I want to see your face when you see this, I want to see your reaction.”

Harry closed his eyes and Fenrir leaded him around a cluster of trees and into a cave.

“You can open them now.”

“Wh-wh..........ha...oh my gods..........how did you find this?............It’s so beautiful..... ....thank you for showing me this.”

When Harry opened his eyes he saw that covering the walls of the cave were hundreds of thousands of gems. It looked like the most amazing, beautiful thing he ever saw.

“I know that you are mine and nothing can ever change that. And I know that you already wear a mark of ownership, and you're my mate, so you wear that mark as well but, there's another that you can wear that gives you, in a way and our pups as well, more.”

Fenrir pulled a little box out of his robes.

He got down on his knees.

He opened the box.

And before he could say one word, I scream,”YES!!!!!!! Yes, yes, yes, I’ll marry you.”

*****

To say having sex on the floor of a cave without a cushioning charm or anything is not a very good idea, as the floors of caves have sharp rocks all over the place, and are quite hard, not such a good idea. It leaves you very sore, bruised, and bloody if your the bottom that is.

*****

As the weeks went by Harry, depending on his mood (which kept getting affected by the hormones brought on by his pregnancy) was either cruel or a little more on the human side about how he treated Draco. But most days he just ignored him, in favor for having sex with his loving master, soon to be husband. 

And in those weeks Draco learned his place, that he was nothing. After the second week he didn’t even bother to argue with Harry, even when his punishment was to lick his kennel clean, which at the time had been with blood and cum from when he got fucked by Sirius.

And Fenrir had never been happier, his lord was very pleased with him. Harry who had been his slave, he’d fallen’ in love with and Harry with him. And Harry was very happy, this was something Fenrir never thought would ever be, and it made him happy as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating, 
> 
> sorry for a mistake i made i thought i posted a chapter when i accidentally made it a draft, 
> 
> and sorry if things aren't going the way you wish they would but the story leads me were it wants to go

As Harry’s pregnancy progressed on things became better with Draco and Draco with his new life and role in it. A month and a half after they got Draco as a gift and Draco became submissive to Harry and Fenrir. Harry cast the same that spell Fenrir cast on him, but when Draco came into his heat Harry would cast satirization spell or a contraceptive spell on either Draco or Sirius to stop Draco from getting pregnant like Harry had. 

*****

“Yes mistress?”

“You have pleased me very well these past months, my pet. Are you happy in like this my pet?”

“Yes mistress, I love to please you my mistress. I’m trying to please you very hard mistress. I know I wasn’t nice or good to you before mistress, and I keep trying and wanting to please you.............. Have I displeased you in some way?! Please tell me how I can please you mastriss? I want to please you, I need to please you! I don’t want you to be angry or disappointed with me! If I’ve done something give me another chance to please you! I-”

“Shh pet, shh, breath..........that’s it....breath. Me and my master are not angry or displeased with you, you have been and are a very good pet. You have no reason to be scared my pet..........What I wanted to talk to you about was that me and my master have been thinking of how we don’t pay much attention to you and we’ll pay even less to you once our pups arrived and we’ve seen how you look at Fenrir’s beta, Jamie.”

“I-I-I I’m sorry mistress, I’ll d-do better mistress!” He whimpered out trying to make himself as small as possible.

“No, no you misunderstand, you haven’t disappointed us,” as I petted his hair. “We love you but, we want you to be happy like we are. He looks at you too ya know. He comes up here all the time hoping to get even a glance at you.”

“H-he does mistress?” 

“Yes,” I replied smiling down into Draco’s hope filled eyes. “Go to sleep he’s coming tomorrow, and you’ll need your strength.”

“Yes mistress.”

*****

Jamie came early the next morning, and despite knowing how he felt he kept trying not to look at Draco, and was failing miserably. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Draco. 

Before Draco ended up with Harry and Fenrir, he was very good looking, pretty even, but over the six months of being with them his hair grew out and he looked like a feminine Lucius, with his shoulder length hair.

With a few tears in his eyes he left sad to leave yet not unhappy to go.


	8. Chapter 8

As the end of Harry’s eight month came Fenrir didn’t let him out of his sight or their rooms not that he did that a lot anyway. And he was extra protective, and barely left to do anything letting his beta take care of things.

*****

It was a rainy day in early march when Harry went into labor, scaring Fenrir when he screamed as a contraction hit. It took eighteen hours and during it Fenrir had broken all the furniture except their bed where Harry lay in anticipation and frustration. Then their children were born, big dark eyes like Fenrir, with pale skin like Harry and his black hair that was slightly curled like Fenrir’s. All in all they was beautiful. So perfect you’d know they would have every guy and girl wanting them. 

Everything was so perfect.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i just had no ideas for this anymore, sorry for this ending i was hoping for something totally different
> 
>  
> 
> updated 2/7/15 - sorry for the twin mistake i fixed it sorry!


End file.
